


bone apple teeth!

by skywalkerz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Dinners, Fluff and Humor, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Sassy Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerz/pseuds/skywalkerz
Summary: Will indulges in Ramen Noodles. He makes Hannibal participate.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	bone apple teeth!

**Author's Note:**

> fave trope; will eating very preserved/microwavable foods that makes hannibal cringe

"Could you _please_ stop making that face?"

"I am making no face, Will," Hannibal defends, shifting slightly in his chair, adjusting his posture as he rolls out his shoulders - as if tension is just begging to be freed.

"You have been making that face for the entirety of me eating." 

Silence.

"Hannibal!"

"What?" And that's the first time Will has actually heard Hannibal sound exasperated, almost flustered. 

"Why do you look like I just told you I set all your ties and three-piece suits on fire?" Will interrogates, hitting a hand on the table with slight dramatic fashion. 

More silence. Then -

"It's a horrible excuse for a meal, Will." And it's the eye roll that really kills Will. As if Hannibal was speaking common sense and everybody would agree with him. "I've only heard of such a horror in university dorm rooms." 

Will looks down at the chicken flavored Ramen noodles in front of him, and then back at Hannibal, annoyance plastered across his face. 

"You told me to go grocery shopping, I merely followed your command," Will replies defensively, forking up another bite of noodles into his mouth. 

Hannibal winces, like the comment physically pains him. "We will have to go over what a proper grocery list looks like, I suppose." 

Will holds back a laugh. "Just try it." He insists, pushing the bowl towards Hannibal. "Do it."

"Will, don't be ridiculous."

Will gapes back at him. "How is me wanting you to branch out from your pretentious French dishes being ridiculous? What're you afraid of?" Will teases.

He leans in on his elbows with his chin propped on his hands, all comedic and sarcastic. 

"Afraid you'll like it?" Will whispers all seductive, and has to bite his lip to keep from laughing at himself. 

Hannibal pushes the bowl, rather dramatically, back to Will. "I'd rather not."

Will rolls his eyes, but nevertheless, reaches a hand up to brush back some of Hannibal's locks from his forehead in the fondest way he knows how. 

"I've converted you to many things, you know."

"Mmm." So Hannibal agrees.

"Sweatpants. Which I actually, physically never thought I would see with my own two pupils in this current universe."

"Sadly so."

"TV news instead of newspapers. And remember that one time I caught you reading CNN on your _phone?_ " Will pokes Hannibal in his sternum, and Hannibal rushes a hand up to catch Will's in his own.

"I remember."

"And you ate frozen pizza. An actual frozen pizza. But now you want to get pissy about packaged noodles?" 

"You consumed most of the frozen pizza."

"I ate two pieces, but sure, honey." Will kisses Hannibal's hand before he pulls his own away. 

"Okay, Will."

"So my point is you should try these noodles, because they're gonna blow your fucking mind. Your fancy, 'I only eat noodles from Florence' mind." Will pushes the bowl again towards Hannibal. 

When Hannibal picks up the fork, he hesitates, like it could be poisoned. Meanwhile, Will's looking at him across the table with the widest of eyes, child-like glee on his face. The smile on his face could truly light up the dim kitchen - the only person able to bring out that smile in him was sitting fifteen inches away. 

Hannibal commits to the bite, knuckles going slightly white as he squeezes the fork. 

Will laughs, loud yet light, feeling carefree as he pushes a few stray curls off of his forehead. 

"What's the verdict?" He asks, stealing the bowl back, careful not to spill the broth. 

Hannibal purses his lips. "Not bad. I can taste the hypertension, however." 

"What's that taste like? Can I come find out?"

Will is in Hannibal's lap before he can answer, noodles abandoned completely. 


End file.
